


5 Times Jungkook Beat Sara + 1 Time She Proved Herself Unbeatable

by heartsdesire456



Category: Broadway RPF, Figure Skating RPF, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Gen, M/M, Multi, Yuzuru The House Husband, not sure how to tag this, sort of crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: Based on the #YuzuruTheHouseHusband tag on TwitterYuzuru wasn’t a cruel person. He loved his friends’ kids like family. They were all his babies, too. He adored how unique and special each and every one of them was.But he fucking hated Kim Jungkook being so goddamn perfect sometimes.





	5 Times Jungkook Beat Sara + 1 Time She Proved Herself Unbeatable

**Author's Note:**

> To start with, I am NOT generally an RPF writer. AT ALL. But the person who wrote some of these #YuzuruTheHouseHusband fics has gone on hiatus and since then we integrated for some reason Minjoon and their son KooKoo the genius into the hashtag and I just needed this fic to exist. So I wrote it myself. 
> 
> Please don't hate me for writing RPF with the WEIRDEST PREMISE EVER! It is just our THING on twitter. It exists. Don't fight it. SHhhhhh. Just enjoy the crack.
> 
> If you aren't familiar, @3ALover on twitter and the same name here has a series about this tag, but basically Yuzuru had a 6 year old daughter and a set of 3 year old triplets. Shoma and Jason have 6 kids, twins who are 9 all the way down to a 1 year old baby boy. Jimin and Namjoon have just their baby KooKoo and nobody else. Also it's mpreg that got all these kids but you can pretend it isn't if you don't wanna lol.

Yuzuru wasn’t a cruel person. He loved his friends’ kids like family. They were all his babies, too. He adored how unique and special each and every one of them was.

But he fucking hated Kim Jungkook being so goddamn perfect sometimes.

~

1\. The Spelling Bee

Yuzuru had let Shoma pick up all the kids by himself so he could finish laundry and when the door slammed open he frowned. “What in the world-“

“CHI CHI!” Sara screamed angrily and Yuzuru instantly went on alert. Someone had upset his perfect little queen. 

“What’s wrong, Sara?” he asked, and she stormed up to him with a very familiar look of bitter rage in her eyes and held up a ribbon in silence. He looked at it and his jaw dropped in shock. “_Second_ place?!” he cried, clutching his chest. “What the f-‘

“ZUZU!” Jonathan interrupted, and Yuzuru turned to him as he walked in. 

“Jonathan, my child got second place!” he cried.

Jonathan smiled and came over to crouch down and hug Sara. “Oh the class spelling bee was today? That’s so good, Baby!” he said, kissing her head, but she looked at him with eyes narrowed so frighteningly that even he flinched and stood up slowly. “Or not?”

“Who does that bitch think she is?!” Yuzuru cried. “She knows what happened to your last two teachers, doesn’t she?!”

“He beat me fairly,” Sara said with acid in her tiny voice. “Jungkook knew how to spell a bigger word than me!”

Yuzuru went pale. “He _WHAT_?!” he cried, looking at Jonathan in horror. “Oh my God. She- she lost honestly.” He sat down, putting a hand to his forehead. “I need to lie down.”

Sara climbed into the chair beside him and flopped across the table. “Me, too, Chi Chi.”

Jonathan groaned. “Yuzuru, Sara, this isn’t the end of the world. Second place-“

“MEANS LOSING!” Sara cried angrily.

“A silver medal is like death,” Yuzuru hissed at him.

Jonathan rolled his eyes. “Why did I marry an athlete? Why? I knew this was my future,” he grumbled as he walked out to go greet his other three kids, who were at least slightly less insane than their father and big sister. 

2\. Field Day

Yuzuru, obviously, volunteered for the elementary school field day every year because, as president of the PTA, he had to do his part to make sure their kids stayed active and had fun doing so. Even the little fat kids whose parents gave them _far_ too much processed sugar and unfettered access to video games had fun on field day, because it was the most fun exercise to play games. 

He joined Shoma and Jason – who always volunteered with Shoma because Shoma was too lazy to do anything that involved exercise these days (and his chubby belly showed it, but Yuzuru wasn’t gonna say anything) – to cheer on the kids during their activities. When it came time for the 50 Meter Dash, Yuzuru rubbed his hands together, because this was it! Sara’s best active talent apart from skating was running. She was the fastest girl on the under tens baseball league in the city and she was going to smoke them all. 

“On you mark! Get set!” The teacher at the starting line blew his whistle and the kids took off. 

“GO SARA!” Yuzuru cheered, jumping up and down as she darted out in front from the get go, having impeccable ability and strong little legs from training her jumps so diligently. Jason and Shoma clapped for her, cheering her name, and they all three got so excited when she stayed ahead at the halfway mark. 

… until out of nowhere, Kim Freaking Jungkook came zooming around a kid and caught up to Sara, and then to Yuzuru’s utter horror, passed her a meter from the finish line to take the win. 

“Did- did she- did-“ Yuzuru opened and closed his mouth in horror. “Sara lost,” he realized, looking at the way she glared Jungkook down when he gave her a hug and congratulated her on second place. 

“Oh wow, he’s a fast little guy!” Jason said brightly. “I’m not surprised. Jimin is really fast when the neighborhood running group goes for our daybreak fun run every morning.”

“He beat my child,” Yuzuru squawked in annoyance. “Be angry with me!”

Jason made a weird face. “Yuzu, it’s six year-olds at field day, it’s not that serious-“

“Shit, Babe, you can’t say that to Yuzuru-“ 

Yuzuru interrupted a panicked Shoma and nearly screamed in Jason’s face. “MY DAUGHTER IS THE BEST AT EVERYTHING THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE HE CHEATED SOMEHOW I KNOW IT THIS IS BULLSHIT!”

Jason looked slightly terrified and slowly tugged Shoma behind him protectively. “Oooookaaayyy. Um. We’re gonna go, uh. Get more water for the kids!” he said, then he and Shoma held hand and jetted away, looking terrified as they ran. 

3\. Talent Show

Yuzuru was so excited. He held Jonathan’s hand in his lap, wiggling happily. “She’s gonna win. You taught her so well, Babe,” he said brightly.

Jonathan chuckled. “Yeah, she’s a natural. Definitely my kid, even if she got everything else from you,” he said lovingly. “Because no offense, Zuzu, but you are a terrible singer,” he teased and Yuzuru let out a honking laugh that reminded them both why he was a bad singer. 

When Sara took the stage they both held their breath. “As you all know,” Sara started, in her little adorable costume. “My daddies are both very famous.” Jonathan cringed, but Yuzuru beamed. “One of them is a figure skater, but one is a Broadway star. This is one of my Dad’s favorite numbers!” she said, and then nodded for the teacher to start the music. 

Jonathan and Yuzuru both watched with proud smiles as their little girl wiped the stage with everybody, singing and dancing her very best and basically making the kids who sang cutesy songs before her look like chumps. Yuzuru was so proud. She was a natural. She was a star. She was perfect at EVERYTHING she did!

… but then the next person was fucking Kim Jungkook.

“Hi. My parents wrote me this song and taught me this dance. Um, I hope I do really good,” he said, and then the music started.

Yuzuru was in shock. He was horrified. He was stunned. He was dumbfounded.

That little turd was mind-blowing. He was beyond his years. He was moving in ways that math couldn’t explain. “Does Jimin dance hip-hop, too?” Jonathan whispered, and Yuzuru just opened and closed his mouth in confusion at the way that child was moving.

“Oh no. Oh fuck. He’s gonna beat her,” Yuzuru whispered in absolute horror.

Sure enough, that little perfect turd got his first place trophy right after Sara got her second place one, glaring at him with obvious rage beside him the entire time. 

4\. Under 10s Baseball

Sara was a baseball whiz. Yuzuru was never as good at it as she was. Jonathan never played to start with. Jason and Shoma were huge fans, and Jason played as a kid, but he was never as good as Sara. Sara was, without a doubt, the best hitter her team had. Being an Under 10s league, there were both boys and girls, and Sara could bat better than any of the boys, even if they were starting to outgrow her pretty fast. Her little Hanyu-Groff jersey got all the parents excited when they saw it facing them from the plate, because they knew their kid’s team was going to win. 

“GO SARA!” Yuzuru cheered.

“YAY SARA! HIT OUT OF THE PARK!” Jason cheered, sitting amongst all his kids while Shoma passed out snacks to his massive brood. 

“She’s gonna win the game with this one,” Yuzuru said confidently. “This is game over for them, I know it!” They were down by one, and Sara was the last hitter. They had a kid on third so there was no way they could possibly lose. Even if she didn’t make it to first – unlikely, given how fast she ran and how hard she could hit the ball – the person on third could make it to the plate for sure. 

Yuzuru was so sure until the pitcher got subbed out last second and there, approaching the mound, was none other than Kim Jungkook. “No,” he hissed, eyes narrowing. “There’s no way.”

“Oh yeah I forgot Jimin said Jungkook had joined the league,” Jason spoke up. “He got put in this team last minute because they had a little girl quit the team and open a spot after the rosters had been filled.”

“Don’t worry,” Jonathan said. “Nobody can strike Sara out,” he reassured Yuzuru, but Yuzuru had his eye on that little shit as he wound up and-

Sure enough. “STRIKE ONE!”

Sara looked shocked as she looked at the catcher’s mitt. She looked back at Yuzuru, her eyes full of panic. She had never had a strike in her life. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he said to himself as she got ready for the next pitch.

“STRIKE TWO!”

“This is bullshit!” Yuzuru hissed angrily.

Jonathan squeezed his hand. “Calm down, Babe, you know he can’t-“

“STRIKE THREE!”

“BITCH, WHAT THE FUCK?!” Yuzuru cried out, only to flush and slap a hand over his mouth as all the parents around him turned to look at him angrily.

“Shit,” Jonathan said, looking shocked. “Maybe you’re right. It’s just unnatural.”

5\. Snow Fort Wars

The best part of living in Canada for the kids was the amount of snow. For the adults, that was the worst part, but Yuzuru understood that to his children, building snow forts was the coolest and adults having to drive in the snow or shovel the driveway wasn’t even a thought in their mind. 

It wasn’t a thought in Yuzuru’s either, honestly, because he had a bad immune system and was dainty and Jonathan was very manly and could do the ‘manly’ chores alone. Being a stay at home father was really the best freaking thing ever. He did his part becoming famous with hard work. Now he could help his babies build snow forts while Jonathan worked. It was a dream. 

Until Shoma’s oldest son, Benji, came running into their front yard, panting in his bundled up state. “JUNGKOOK’S SNOW FORT IS HUGE!” he cried excitedly. “COME SEE IT!”

Sara stood up from where she was building a block for her fort and glared. “What? You think his fort is better than ours?!”

“YEAH!” he cried. “It’s huge! He has a TV in his snow fort!”

“What the fu- I mean heck?!” Yuzuru asked, standing up to put his hands on his hips. “Benji, How does he have a TV in his snow fort?!”

“There’s cords to the house and his dad let him do it!” he said, then ran back out of the yard, taking off down the street. “GUYS JUNGKOOK HAS THE COOLEST SNOW FORT!!!” he cried to all the kids on the street as they went.

Sara looked at Yuzuru with narrowed eyes and Yuzuru nodded. “Oh yeah. We’re building a freaking luxury igloo,” he said, going into the house to get amenities while Sara shouted commands to the triplets to start building snow bricks. “No way is that little turd beating my kids snow fort. NO way.”

~

Yuzuru stood in front of a goddamn castle made of snow that had a freaking video game lounge and a pirate ship for good measure to launch snowballs from and shook his head. “How the hell?” he asked blankly.

“Right?!” Sara asked, pouting at his side, her arms crossed over her chest just like his. “It’s not normal Chi Chi. It’s just not. I guess I’ll never beat him.”

Yuzuru’s heart ached and he hugged Sara to his chest desperately. “I’m so sorry, Sara. So, so sorry.”

+1.

Yuzuru was at the rink with the kids when he saw Jungkook land a single axel… Jungkook was not training to be a skater. “What?” he asked blankly.

Jason whistled. “Dang. He learned that just watching the kids training. I should talk to his parents about him becoming a skating student! That’s the kind of talent that you can’t ignore! He could be the next Yuzuru Hanyu,” he said, teasingly nudging Yuzuru’s side.

Yuzuru narrowed his eyes at Jason dangerously. “What the fuck, Sara will be the next me, you asshole.” Before Jason could talk, he waved a finger in his face. “Oh, it’s on!” he said, then skated over to Sara. “Sara, honey, we’re gonna start doing practice on something really big for you, okay?!”

She looked up at him with a very excited smile. “YAY! You know I’m tired of baby jumps!” she said, and he sniffled and hugged her close.

“You really are my child,” he said with a wobbly lip. He petted her head and then grinned. “Alright, let’s get started!”

Jonathan watched them from the side of the rink and cringed. “Oh, this won’t end well.”

“What do you mean?” Jimin asked innocently, knitting something that confusingly looked like a baby bootie. Jonathan narrowed his eyes and made sure to ask Yuzuru about that later on since he and Jimin talked more than they did. 

~

Only two weeks later, they all watched exactly what Jonathan meant. 

“My six-year-old just…. She just landed a triple axel.” Jonathan looked around. “Am I dreaming? Am I high? Did I hit that good kush and don’t remember it?”

Shoma looked astonished. “No, no, you are not high. Your six-year-old just- she just landed a triple axel.” 

Even Jason was confused. “I know women generally do them these days but- but not when they’re _six_,” he stressed.

Yuzuru, however, was just hugging Sara and spinning in circles. “I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!”

“DID I DO GOOD CHI CHI?!” she asked, hugging him tightly as they spun. 

“YOU WILL BE THE ONLY LITTLE GIRL IN NOVICES TO LAND A TRIPLE AXEL!” he cried, throwing an arm up. “JONATHAN OUR BABY IS GONNA BE A STAR!”

Jonathan just shook his head in confusion. “How, mathematically, can a child that small rotate that fast and jump that high? It’s- it’s not normal.”

Shoma scoffed. “He’s Yuzuru Hanyu, Jonathan. With his DNA in her, there is no normal.”

“True that,” Jason said, shaking his head. “She’s truly his child.”

Jonathan chuckled. “That’s for sure,” he said, and they all watched as Yuzuru and Sara did side by side triple axels like it was nothing and hugged after landing them.


End file.
